


Hatsuyuki

by SadakoTetsuwan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Vacation, Cute, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Hand Jobs, Hanzo picks their vacation places, Keeping warm, Kotatsu, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut, Snow, THEY'RE HAPPY THIS TIME, Winter, okay? okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadakoTetsuwan/pseuds/SadakoTetsuwan
Summary: Hanzo has always enjoyed the pleasures of winter, both outdoors and in. McCree isn't quite so acclimated to the cold. Luckily, Hanzo chooses for them to winter in Japan, where mankind's greatest invention is found: the kotatsu.(Challenge Fic prompt: First Snow/Holiday Cheer)





	

    The snow had begun the evening of Heisei Day, the flakes drifting through the perfectly still air all through the night, blanketing Hanamura with fluffy white snow. The dark trunks and branches of the sakura trees looked like ink on crisp paper in the cool morning light, and the narrow streets were already criss-crossed with slushy bike tracks and footprints as students hurried to school and small shops tempted them away with the scent of oden and sweet potatoes and freshly baked Christmas cakes.

    Winter had always been Hanzo’s favorite time of the year. The illumination in the central park and along the main thoroughfares, the bite of the air driving everyone into cozy little tea shops and over bowls of hot soba, seeing the snow piling up on the sloping roof of Shimada Castle and wrapping the mountain peaks… Hanzo happily drank it all in, the weak winter sun slowly filling the room as he gazed out through the sliding door in a stylish thick white cable-knit sweater, his hands wrapped around a hot cup of tea and his legs snugly nestled beneath the kotatsu.

    The thin walls did little to muffle any sound, but few walls would have covered the yelp of ‘Jesus Christ!’ from the bathroom and the heavy ‘thud’ of a cowboy launching himself out of the cold stream. “What the _hell_ is wrong with this shower?!” McCree yelled, wrapped haphazardly in towels and holding his quickly cooling sleep pants against his skin as if that were as effective as wearing them.

    “You didn’t heat the water first,” Hanzo replied, calmly pointing toward a panel in the wall next to the refrigerator. “I reminded you last night,” he added, using his cup of tea to disguise his smirk. “It will take a while to warm up, though.”

    McCree grumbled and hurriedly punched the shower heater button, then found himself at a crossroads. The bedroom was cold and empty and distant, though it certainly seemed the best place to wait for the water to heat up—better than inside the den of betrayal that was the bathroom. Although the toilet had a heated seat… Hanzo rolled his eyes as Jesse stood in the kitchen growing colder by the second, and gestured to the floor next to him, flipping back the soft blanket tenting out beneath the tabletop and letting warm air spill out across the ground.

    “Join me.”

    “Gladly,” McCree replied, his cheeks warming slightly as he dropped a towel on the floor before dropping down—if he was going to be buck naked in the apartment, that was the least he could do. He let out an almost obscene moan at the heat he found under the table, sliding farther and farther beneath it. He half expected Hanzo to make some sort of offended noise at his display, but Hanzo’s attention was directed outside again, a little smile on his lips as the snow fell.

    “…Ain’t that jes’ pretty as a picture,” he murmured, the blanket pulled up to his bare chest.

    “Yes,” Hanzo sighed, holding his tea more for warmth than anything else at the moment.

    “The snow’s nice, too,” Jesse smirked, his gaze running hungrily along the line of Hanzo’s jaw. To his surprise, Hanzo didn’t scoff or offer a scathing comeback; he merely chuckled, his haughty gaze drifting down to McCree.

    “There is no one else here,” Hanzo remarked, “Why do you say such things when you cannot embarrass me in front of the others?”

    “I ain’t tryin’ to embarrass you, darlin’,” McCree replied, smiling up at him, “I always mean every word.”

    “Silly cowman,” Hanzo chuckled, setting his tea down and lying next to him, his hand drifting lazily across McCree’s hairy chest. The lingering warmth in his fingers from the teacup was delightful, and teased a low groan from McCree’s throat. The unusually warm fingers prowled across the plane of his chest, brushing across one of Jesse’s nipples, stiff with the cold. Hanzo couldn’t help but smirk at the gasp his touch earned, and lowered his head, his tongue flicking across his nipple. McCree arched and groaned as Hanzo suckled playfully, Jesse’s cheeks flushing as he attempted to rein in his reaction. Hanzo was beginning to understand McCree’s fixation on his chest.

    “Is this my Christmas present?” McCree asked, breathless as he raised a suggestive brow.

    “Christmas presents are for children,” Hanzo purred, playfully squeezing at McCree’s firm chest, his thumb flicking across his nipple the way Jesse so often teased him. “This is how adults celebrate,” he smirked, kissing at Jesse’s collarbone for a moment before drifting farther south, nuzzling his chest.

    “Aww, I’m gettin’ my present early,” McCree chuckled, arching and squirming as Hanzo teased and fondled him.

    “I assure you, we are celebrating right on schedule,” he smirked, pressing close and allowing his hand to slide beneath the blanket. The heat of the kotatsu was already drying McCree’s damp skin, and the heat of Hanzo’s touches and kisses was awakening the cowboy’s cock. Hanzo’s callused fingers skimmed across Jesse’s abs, tracing the crease of his hip, petting his barely tamed bush, his touches ghost-light and teasing.

    “Damn, baby,” McCree groaned, planting his heels against the wooden floor and trying to arch up into that touch, though his knees almost immediately banged painfully against the bottom of the table.

    “Careful,” Hanzo chuckled, continuing to pepper Jesse’s chest with kisses and nibbles, his tongue tracing along the sinew of McCree’s neck. He inhaled the younger man’s musky scent, relishing the spicy tingle in his nose. “You will definitely need that shower when we are through,” he purred, smirking and lapping at McCree’s collarbone.

    “You sayin’ I stink?” McCree chuckled in response, his flesh fingers slipping under Hanzo’s sweater and earning a giggle from the normally stoic man. He was so relaxed, so comfortable, and _damn_ , his laugh... _that_ was a Christmas miracle.

    “Foreigners _do_ have a strong smell,” Hanzo chuckled, squirming against McCree for a moment before his smooth metal legs slid along Jesse’s skin, his lounge pants kicked off somewhere beneath the kotatsu. “Lucky for you, however...I like your ‘stink’. At least when you’re not sweaty and disgusting after a mission,” he added, grinning slyly up at Jesse. Nonsense. That was when Jesse was in his element—his hair clinging to his forehead even after his hat came off, sweat beading along his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed under his dark skin, smelling of gunpowder and leather and testosterone…

    “Well howdy, darlin’,” McCree giggled as he felt yet another firm, hot press against his thigh.

    “Shut up,” Hanzo replied out of instinct, although as he had pointed out earlier, there was no one else there for him to be embarrassed by. A pink flush painted his haughty cheekbones, though his smile remained as he offered an apologetic kiss. He carefully hooked a leg around McCree’s thigh, the metal of his legs pleasantly warm against Jesse’s skin as he continued his gentle teasing and scratching beneath the covers. He avoided, however, the hard prize lying heavy in the crease of McCree’s hip, his dull fingernails tracing its outline across the sensitive flesh inside Jesse’s thigh, the surprisingly fine hair pleasing Hanzo greatly.

    “Mmnh, can’t tell if yer’ awful or wonderful,” McCree sighed, teasing Hanzo’s sweater up higher and higher in return. He let out a pleased moan as he felt Hanzo’s warm, firm muscle pressed against his side, the skin-to-skin heat quickly overcoming the chill of the room.

    “It depends on whether or not you want to clean the underside of this kotatsu later,” Hanzo smirked, “I do not think the landlord would appreciate us leaving such a mess when we return to the base.” He pushed McCree’s thighs apart, wrapping his legs firmly around one and pulling it close, grinding against his leg and groaning in pleasure.

    “Oh honey, I’ll clean this place top t’ bottom,” McCree gasped, arching and writhing as Hanzo’s tongue swirled around his stiff, pebbled nipple. “Jes’… _please_ , baby, touch me…”

    “Mmm, you want my hands? My fingers?” Hanzo purred, rubbing McCree’s hip.

    “I want all of you, darlin’,” McCree moaned, arching and pulling at Hanzo’s sweater.

    “Pace yourself,” Hanzo smirked, his beard grazing the hollow of Jesse’s throat as he whispered. “It’s only 9 in the morning, after all, and I have places to go.”

    “So?” McCree asked, shifting his leg slightly to slot it more firmly against Hanzo’s hips, earning a keening moan. “Already heatin’ up water fer the shower…seems a waste not t’ get dirty first,” he smirked, managing to pull the sweater over Hanzo’s head. Hanzo’s hand shot out from under the covers to properly shed the sweater, tossing it across the room.

    “You make a convincing argument,” he smirked—though it rarely took much work to convince him to make love with his partner. His hand slipped beneath the blanket again and teased through the hair trailing down from McCree’s navel, his broad chest rising sharply at the touch. Hanzo’s grin widened as he settled against Jesse, his gaze flicking back out the sliding door as his fingers finally circled around McCree’s dick, watching the snow fall for a moment as he lazily stroked the groaning, squirming cowboy beneath him.

    The snow was falling harder. Perfect. Wonderful. Beautiful… He let out a low chuckle and nuzzled McCree’s shoulder, happily inhaling the other’s musk once again. His hand began to pump with more intent, soaking in the heat of Jesse, nibbling at his neck and grinning against his dark, tattooed skin. It was rare that he got to fully indulge himself in the rough-hewn delights of McCree’s body, to bask in his untamed, thoroughly uncivilized nature.

    McCree let out a groan as Hanzo picked up the pace, his hand sliding down to cup one of the archer’s ample buttocks, squeezing and kneading and encouraging him to move against him again.

    “C’mon baby,” McCree purred, flexing and bouncing his leg beneath Hanzo and earning another breathy laugh.

    “Hold still, I am trying to pleasure you,” Hanzo chuckled, his cheeks flushed and his breath coming in soft pants. Every little move Jesse’s leg made rubbed Hanzo’s cock delightfully, pressed against his taut stomach and his lover’s muscular thigh.

    “I noticed,” McCree smirked in return, his eyes dark with pleasure. “Let me give y’ a ride, darlin’, return the favor,” he purred, reaching around with his cold metal hand to squeeze at his ass, pulling his hips down against his thigh while rubbing his leg up against Hanzo with greater intent. The older man gasped at the cool touch, his thick thighs tensing around McCree’s leg in return and rocking his hips, his hand jerking against McCree’s cock.

    “O-oh, Jesse…!” he whined, settling himself more firmly against the man’s leg and slipping an arm around McCree’s shoulder, anchoring him to the only thing in the world that mattered at that moment. He allowed McCree to move him however he wished, instead focusing on firm strokes, on squeezing just right, on teasing Jesse’s slit and running his thumb along the ridges and veins of his cock with infinite curiosity. Every inch of Jesse was familiar to him, of course, but Hanzo so loved exploring him over and over again.

    McCree let out a pained grunt as his wrists thudded heavily against the underside of the table, and he hurriedly squirmed farther back from the kotatsu and pulled his knee up a little higher. Though the thick blanket was draped over the pair, McCree could still appreciate the sight of Hanzo’s ass bouncing up and down beneath the covers. The hot flush of his cheeks, his tight grip on his shoulder, his loose raven-black hair splayed around him, his thin lips parted as he panted for breath…with such beauty clearly visible, there was plenty of fuel for McCree’s imagination.

    “Ah, shit, Hanzo—I-I’m close, baby,” Jesse moaned in return, the heat and weight and skillful touches urging him onward to his peak. Hanzo’s legs tensed and adjusted around McCree, a breathy laugh leaving him as he arched and flexed and ground against the younger man. The harder he bucked and squirmed and rode, the more desperate McCree felt, his own hips jerking up into Hanzo’s fist, greedily seeking his end.

    “Come for me, Jesse,” Hanzo ordered, though without the authority his voice typically held. Instead, there was hunger, need, urgency—as if he weren’t allowed to finish until Jesse did.

    Were McCree in any position to ponder, he might have decided this was another Christmas present, beyond having Hanzo ride him like a bronco with that blissed out smile on his lips—jeez and Lord mercy, what an image. But at the command, all other thought went dead. He arched upward, stars bursting before his eyes as he thrust into Hanzo’s hand again and again, the blanket catching most of his load in a heavy, sticky mess.

    Hanzo’s hand left McCree’s cock and instead braced against his hip, heedless of the mess he left there as he held on tight.

    “Come on, cowboy,” he moaned, squeezing his legs against McCree as if he were urging a horse to gallop. McCree grinned, holding Hanzo’s hip in return as he bounced his leg more forcefully, letting Hanzo’s weight work in his favor as he grew a little more wild in his movements. If Hanzo wanted to ride roughstock, he’d be happy to oblige.

    “Get along, now,” McCree chuckled, giving his ass a playful smack and drinking in the other man’s moan. “Holy hell, baby, you look so pretty ridin’ me like that,” he purred, delighting in squeezing at Hanzo’s reddened cheek, kneading him firmly. “Bet you’d look even better ridin’ my cock,” he whispered, certain that Hanzo could hear him even over the sound of his own moans and whines. It was silly to say--they both knew exactly what the other looked like on top of them, of course, but with Hanzo riding hard and fast and pouring whispered obscenities across McCree’s chest, he couldn’t help but contribute.

    “Jesse…! Motto...f-fuck!” Hanzo gasped, his blush creeping down his neck as McCree crooned filthy little nothings in his ear. “Y-yuku zo!” he cried, spilling into the tight space between his hard stomach and McCree’s thigh, his dull nails digging into Jesse’s skin--he never escaped his lover unmarked. He clung tightly for a long moment, basking in the heat between them and the cold of the room.

    “Whoa nelly,” McCree breathed, letting his leg slide back to the floor. “That was mighty fine…didn’t know you did rodeo,” he smirked.

    “I don’t,” Hanzo breathed after a few moments, his nails growing more gentle against Jesse’s skin, gently scratching along his favorite planes of his lover’s body. McCree chuckled and craned his neck back, spying the cheerful green numbers on the ofuro panel. The shower could wait for just a few minutes more. He didn’t want to lose that warm weight and those little possessive scratches just yet.

    “Just you wait, I’ll make a cowpoke outta you yet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, AO3 does this neat trick where when you copy 2,499 words from Google Docs, you get 2,513 words in AO3! My guess is it's counting stuff on either side of a hyphen as a 'word', while Google Docs takes the number of spaces and adds 1 to the count.
> 
> WHEN I WROTE IT, IT WAS 2,499 WORDS.  
> WHEN I COPIED IT, IT WAS 2,499 WORDS.  
> WHEN I PASTED IT, IT WAS 2,513 WORDS.
> 
> Also, fun fact: I definitely forgot to use the ofuro panel my first day in Japan, but I was doing an AirB&B and in my jet-lagged mind I was thinking 'I don't want to use up all of this nice couple's hot water' (even though the entire purpose of the ofuro panel is to make sure you have hot water whenever you want it) so I just took an ice cold shower my first day.


End file.
